


Dreaming

by wynnebat



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it really only a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Freedom of Speech and Lunaescence archives, way back in my early fandom days.

She didn't know where she was. She walked along the narrow path in an unfamiliar forest, her bare feet stepping on little rocks and sticks. The girl could feel no pain and she walked on further. She felt detached from her body, strolling in a foreign daze.

A skimpy nightgown inadequately covered her figure and she could almost feel it falling down. Her dark hair was secured in a fancy clip. Were these her clothes?

The path soon ended, and she saw a hazy lake. A heavy mist surrounded her as she walked on.

Then she saw him. He was a demon, she knew that for sure. But she wasn't afraid; he wouldn't hurt her. She could see his silver hair, so much like that of one of her companions. But these locks were much longer, coming down to cover the man's thighs. It was a man; she knew that for sure. He was muscular, but had no excess amount of flesh. Her heart beat hard, trying to break out of her chest.

Her body moved without her mind's permission, and as the man turned to face her, she placed her lips on his. She traced the blue crescent on his forehead and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could soon feel his bare arms tightening a hold on her waist.

Kagome Higurashi woke up the next morning in Kaede's small wooden hut; she was in the exact place she had fallen into a deep slumber the last night. She wore her usual school uniform.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku lay beside her. Kagome stepped around their sleeping bodies as she walked outside into the fresh morning air. Dew covered the grass and a cricket jumped out from its hiding spot, unaware of the girl watching its movements.

But as Kagome's eyes lifted from the dirty soil, they focused on something a lot more important. A sight relevant to her dream. Was she still asleep?

Her eyes had found a narrow path leading into a forest, and a woman's footprints were outlined on the damp earth. What lay at the end of the path? Did she want to continue her dream, or would her actions lead her to a nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
